


To The Watery Grave I Go

by BossGirl



Series: My Little Horror Story's [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossGirl/pseuds/BossGirl
Summary: I'm cold, so very cold.They say drowning is the most peaceful way to die, but this doesn't feel peaceful.





	To The Watery Grave I Go

I'm cold, so very cold.

they say drowning is the most peaceful way to die, but this doesn't feel peaceful.

I'm terrified I keep pushing towards the surface I can see the light above me, but I just can't reach it my lungs are burning my arms are seizing and my legs just won't work any more my head is pounding oh god I'm so scared and I all I think is I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!

I feel like my head is exploding my face is warming the water around me and my last life's breath is forced out of my mouth as water fills my body.

My arms have stopped working.

My body feels heavier.

The light is fading.

Now I think I know why they say drawing is the most peaceful way to die.

After being absolutely terrified I don't feel so scared anymore I feel worm now, I feel like I'm floating, my head is all fuzzy and I'm ok.

There's black around the edges of my eyes, I know what's coming.

As I blink slowly I send out my last goodbye and all my love to the people in my life.

And as the sea envelops me, I close my eyes.

I am at peace.


End file.
